


Need

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Famous Harry, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Harry's Family, Mention of Louis's Family, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Non-Famous Louis, One Shot, Small Towns, Waiter Louis, Writer Louis, ex friends, sort of hate to love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Harry decide regresar al pueblo en el que creció antes de convertirse en una estrella.Louis no está listo para reencontrarse con su ex mejor amigo y descubrir que lo ama.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Me encuentro pasando mis historias desde mi cuenta de wattpad hacia aquí, no sé muy bien por qué, porque no creo que estén a la altura de este sitio, pero por algún motivo lo estoy haciendo igual.  
> Si alguien llega a leer esto, espero no sea tan malo y muchas gracias por eso, significa mucho!

"Louis, cariño", Nan llamó a sus espaldas "Quiero saber cómo es que Harry Styles está en mi humilde café preguntando por Louis Tomlinson", su dulce voz estaba teñida de algo que no podía descifrar. "Sin embargo, es primordial que atiendas al chico."

Sintió que estaba soñando. Como cuando sabes que eres tú, pero visto desde otro plano.

Encontró la mirada preocupada de Liam y la sonrisa alentadora de Niall. Recordó, sumido en su ensueño, todo lo relacionado a Harry.

Cuando cumplió doce años se vio obligado a abandonar su hogar en Yorkshire. En contra de sus pronósticos, Holmes Chapel no era un lugar tan terrible como lo había imaginado. Apenas se detuvo frente a su nueva casa fue recibido por un pequeño niño de diez años. Tenía la mirada más sincera que había visto nunca y una guitarra de mayor tamaño que él mismo entre sus manos.

No tardó en enamorarse de aquel lugar, incluso hoy, el acogedor pueblo le parecía proveniente de un cuento. Para él era una aldea repleta de paisajes ilustrados, alejada del mundo real.

Tampoco tardó en enamorarse de su pequeño gran vecino.

Harry tenía dieciséis años cuando llegó corriendo de sus clases de actuación y se colgó de su cuello derribando la pila de libros que se hallaba a su lado. Le contó sobre este importante director que le ofrecía trabajo en Estados Unidos.

Louis tenía dieciocho años y poca experiencia en el mundo del teatro, sin embargo, hasta él era capaz de ver el talento de su mejor amigo. Harry era carisma y luminosidad, él podía estar en la habitación de Louis actuando sus inexpertos guiones y parecía estar en un escenario con las mejores producciones del mundo.

No era cosa suya y de su ciego enamoramiento, cualquier persona giraba a mirar a Harry cuando ingresaba en una habitación. Desde entonces, con los ojos puestos en él, era imposible no perderse para siempre dentro de su encanto.

Lo felicitó y despidió con alegría, incluso cuando Harry lloraba en su hombro mientras le repetía lo mucho que iba a extrañarlo y lo pronto que iba a volver.

Louis sabía cómo serían las cosas, pero no por eso estaba menos orgulloso y feliz por su amigo.

Harry no volvió y podía jurar que tampoco lo extrañó por un tiempo prolongado. Quizá sí lo hizo durante el primer año que se mantuvieron conversando, riendo y moqueando con aparatos electrónicos y anécdotas rutinarias de por medio.

Luego Harry era famoso, sus tiempos más cortos y diferentes a los suyos que debía estudiar y rendir exámenes.

No supo si Harry no llamó o él no devolvió la llamada. No creía que sea de importancia, después de todo.

Vio cada uno de sus trabajos, compró entradas al cine y lo votó en todas las nominaciones a premios que detectó en internet.

Si sus ojos se alejaban de la pantalla y goteaban cuando veía a quien amaba en los labios de alguien más, era algo que solamente él debía saber.

Era una actuación, pero no por eso dolía menos. No dolía menos cuando veía fotos de la pareja en la vida real.

No cuando aquel había sido su mejor amigo.

No cuando llevaban seis años sin saber del otro.

Los recuerdos en su mente parecían proyectarse con lentitud y podría haber creído que se hallaba viviendo todo de nuevo si no fuera por el sentido de realidad haciéndole recordar que tan solo transcurrieron minutos desde que su jefa le habló.

Louis tenía 24 y un famoso Harry de 22 estaba esperando por él en su lugar de trabajo.

Tenía la imagen del Harry actual que daban las pantallas y el póster de su hermana menor pegado en la pared de su habitación. Las diferencias con la realidad eran notables.

Resultó ser más alto que él, invirtiendo las medidas de su infancia. Su pelo era más largo, sus músculos más tonificados y su mandíbula más marcada.

Era su recuerdo conservado, pero completamente modificado.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y cambió el peso en sus pies para luego doblar la punta de las botas en una forma extraña. Seguía allí, aquella torpeza ahora combinada con elegancia.

"Lou", no entendía cómo hacía para sonar igual de dulce con su nueva voz grave. "Hola."

"Ho...", carraspeó sorprendido ante el bajo volumen que consiguió al abrir la boca "Um, hola."

"¿Cómo estás?"

No supo si esa era la pregunta que Harry pretendía emitir en primer lugar o se trataba de un escape al verse intimidado por la presencia de sus compañeros de trabajo observándolos detrás del mostrador.

"Iré por mis cosas", anunció como respuesta.

Su turno había terminado hace ya media hora, la mochila con sus pertenencias estaban listas desde antes que Harry irrumpiera.

No se molestó en decirle que lo siga al pasar por su lado. Harry fue tras él sin dudarlo luego de ofrecer un tímido _"adiós"_ antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se detuvo al llegar a la esquina y giró para enfrentar al hombre detrás de él.

Harry lo evaluó en silencio. Reaccionó cuando Louis llamó su atención con una improvisada tos.

"¿Te llevo?" Ofreció señalando al auto estacionado del otro lado de la calle.

"No hace falta, puedo caminar."

"Lou, eso no tiene sentido, nuestras casas están una al lado de la otra."

Accedió con resignación y descargó su inquietud en el fuerte agarre ejercido sobre la correa de su mochila.

Harry encendió el motor en silencio, sin molestarse siquiera en colocar música de fondo. Louis lo estudió de reojo intentando analizar los movimientos de su amigo. No estaba seguro si quería romper la tensa calma o estaba a gusto con ella.

Él se hallaba incómodo, por lo tanto, juntó aire y preguntó lo único que rondaba su mente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy de vacaciones", sonrió. "No podía esperar por volver a casa."

Si bien moría por saber qué estaba haciendo Harry en Holmes Chapel, su pregunta no apuntaba hacia esa duda.

"Quiero decir, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi trabajo?"

"Oh, fui a verte a casa, pero Jay me dijo que te podía encontrar aquí. Mencionó que tu turno terminaba pronto y pensé que podía pasar por ti."

Su cuestionamiento seguía sin ser resuelto. Si Harry comprendió su verdadera interrogación, decidió ignorarla.

Ninguno volvió a dialogar hasta que se vieron de pie uno al lado del otro. Ambos observaban con aturdimiento el frente de sus hogares.

Fue Harry quien rompió el atascamiento en esta oportunidad.

O lo intentó hasta que él lo interrumpió.

"Entonces, Lou..."

"Gracias por traerme", murmuró antes de caminar apresurado hasta esconderse en el calor de su residencia.

**X**

Era bueno ignorando problemas, incluso cuando sabía que sería por poco tiempo.

Él sólo lo mantenía en el fondo de su mente, como una pila de objetos aleatorios que se arrinconan sobre un mueble hasta que todo se derrumba y no queda más que ordenarlo.

La diferencia era que la ropa sobre una silla no vendría por ti ni se cruzaría en tu camino.

No podía evitar toparse con Harry en algún momento cercano, pero sí era capaz de trasladar ese cercano a lo más lejano posible.

Lo hizo durante dos días seguidos. Cambió sus turnos en el café, pasó todo su tiempo libre en casa de Liam o Niall y luego se encerró en su habitación bajo el pedido de no ser molestado por nadie.

La noche del tercer día, sin embargo, no contaba con tanta suerte.

Salió a tirar la basura y se encontró con Harry sentado sobre la baja pared que dividía la entrada de sus casas.

Trastabilló cuando sus miradas se encontraron, pero no por eso se detuvo. Arrojó la bolsa dentro del abarrotado tacho y volvió firme sobre sus pasos. Presentía que no llegaría entero a su destino.

"Lou."

Harry no estaba al tanto de lo que provocaba, ese era el problema. No notaba lo que producía en los demás. Era ajeno a toda mirada y halago.

Louis recordaba aquella vez en la que Harry bailaba con sus hermanas durante una de las muchas reuniones familiares que solían realizar. La atención de todos se hallaba sobre él mientras murmuraban sobre lo increíble que el chico era. Cuando las niñas corretearon lejos Harry caminó hacia él, todavía ignorando las embobadas miradas que lo seguían. _"Eres hermoso"_ , fueron sus palabras al tenerlo frente a él y todo lo que había recibido como respuesta fue una sorprendida mueca acompañada de un intenso rubor.

"¿Sí?"

"Me estás evitando", afirmó, sonriendo sin alegría. "¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecerás sin hablar conmigo?"

"¿Hasta que te vayas?", ofreció encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y si no me voy, Lou?"

"Deberás hacerlo cuando vuelvas a tu casa, a tu vida real", razonó. "Adiós, Harry."

Evitó la opacidad en los ojos verdes, dio la vuelta y cogió con fuerza el picaporte. Cerró la puerta con llave, dejando atrás todo lo que necesitaba pero no tendría jamás.

**X**

Le gustaría poder afirmar que la razón por la cual sus pensamientos estaban puramente destinados a Harry era el hecho de su presencia repentina.

Por desgracia, la llegada de su ex amigo lo único que había logrado era aumentar su tormento. Louis nunca pudo dejar de pensar en él.

Desde el día en que lo conoció hasta la actualidad, Harry es el protagonista en su mente. La diferencia radicaba en los cambios que habían sufrido sus razonamientos a lo largo del tiempo.

Mudarse era una idea frecuente desde que notó que Harry habitaba en cada superficie de su vida. Pensaba que si cambiaba de sitio, alguno donde nada de lo que realizaba lo llevara a un recuerdo o una asociación con el chico, su juicio podría librarse de la angustia.

Nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo, quizá porque así como Harry significaba dolor, también representaba todo aquello en lo que Louis se sostenía. Ese portal que lo abstraía de la realidad y le transmitía bienestar.

Sonrió observando la forma en que rodaba la piedra que iba pateando de camino a casa, él jamás podría alejarse de su verdadero hogar.

Al levantar la vista sus comisuras se vieron en caída. Sentado en el escalón de entrada se hallaba Harry. Estaba recostado contra la pared con la cara sumergida en el cuello de su abrigo.

Caminó hasta el portal y se tragó su orgullo. Llevaban sin hablar desde el día en que confesó su intención de ignorar a Harry hasta su partida, hace una semana atrás. No podía, incluso así, dejar al hombre bajo el crudo frío invernal.

"¿Te has quedado fuera?", cuestionó asomándose hacia el lado de la pared en el que se encontraba Harry.

"Salí a correr sin mis llaves y cuando regresé tenía un mensaje de Gem diciendo que fueron por mi abuela."

"¿Hace cuánto fue eso?"

"Veinte minutos. No tardarán en llegar, sin embargo."

"Claro", ironizó, conocía las dos horas de viaje que se encontraban realizando la madre y hermana de Harry. "Puedes esperar en mi casa."

"Estoy bien", musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Harry, entra", insistió dejando la puerta abierta tras él.

Tuvo tiempo de sacarse el abrigo y las zapatillas para cuando Harry se decidió a ingresar.

Su respiración se interrumpió al notar los ajustados pantalones deportivos y el amplio buzo negro que se encontraban bajo la gran campera de Harry.

"Haré café", informó alejándose apresurado. "Siéntate."

No fue hasta que se dirigió a encender la calefacción que halló la nota escrita por su madre. Sintió que los hechos estaban dados de forma cronometrada como para ser coincidencia.

"Bueno, acabo de enterarme que mi madre y mis hermanas están de compras y no vuelven hasta la cena", anunció dejándose caer en el sillón con las dos tazas en mano.

"Oh, sí, las he cruzado cuando salían", Harry se ladeó hasta enfrentarlo y encogió sus piernas para que no rozaran las suyas. "Mencionaron algo de realizar una cena mañana."

"Cómo no imaginarlo", se burló intentando frenar el malestar que se instalaba en su pecho al evocar las imágenes de momentos similares a este pero hace unos años atrás, cuando sus extremidades se entrelazaban y terminaban con los pies en el regazo del otro.

"Cuéntame algo de tu vida, Lou", pidió Harry, escondiendo la mayor parte de su rostro tras el humo de su infusión.

Lo observó en silencio para estudiar la forma en que sus grandes manos envolvían la taza en busca de calor y sus pestañas revoloteaban cerradas al beber un trago del reconfortante líquido caliente.

"No sucede nada realmente interesante en mi vida."

"Querías escribir libros y obras de teatro", recordó. "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"No es tan fácil como en el imaginario", reconoció. "Dejé de presentar libros cuando nadie se interesó en leerlos antes de rechazarlos. Actualmente escribo alguna que otra obra para el teatro local y paso los días en el café. Estoy pensando en resignar mis sueños y enseñar literatura en la escuela estatal."

"No estabas interesado en ser profesor."

"Sí, bueno, no se puede vivir de utopías." Harry abrió la boca para protestar. Se apresuró a interrumpirlo, seguro de no querer comenzar una discusión con su ex mejor amigo. "Por cierto, he visto tus trabajos. Felicitaciones, estás increíble en todos ellos."

"¿Los has visto?", preguntó sorprendido.

"Las mellizas son grandes fans tuyas. Apuesto a que correrán hacia ti para que firmes el póster que tienen con tu cara en su habitación. Incluso te pedirán una foto para presumir frente a sus compañeras de grado."

"Ya hicieron eso", comentó bajando la cabeza con la intención de ocultar su sonrojo.

"No puedo creer que mamá lo permitiera", se carcajeó hasta percatarse de la falta de diversión en la sonrisa de Harry. "Hablo en serio, eres muy talentoso y todos tus papeles son asombrosos."

"Gracias, Lou."

Se mantuvieron en silencio luego de eso. Fingían mirar televisión entre incómodos carraspeos y forzados cambios de posición.

"Lou", balbuceó Harry, desviando su atención de un comercial sobre pasta dental. "¿De verdad crees que éste no es mi hogar, ni ésta mi vida real?"

Evitó mirar los ojos de Harry mientras respondía. Prefirió parecer cobarde y no destrozado.

"Quiero decir, allá está tu vivienda, tu trabajo, tus amigos y compañeros. Tu vida está en las pantallas de cines estadounidenses. Tu realidad transcurre allí, no aquí donde realizas tus vacaciones. Deberás volver a ella tarde o temprano."

Harry volteó su cara hacia el televisor y permaneció con la boca cerrada hasta el momento en que su familia llegó y evaporó la rigidez en la que se ahogaban.

**X**

Resulta que la idea de sus familias era acercarlos hasta en la más mínima ocasión. Lo perturbador de ello resultaba ser la poca discreción con la que actuaban.

Gemma había empujado sobre su regazo a una de sus hermanas pequeñas cuando atinó a sentarse en el único sitio libre del estrecho sofá, justo al lado de Harry. Se ahorró el bufido en su camino hacia el reciente lugar liberado al acatar la orden de su madre sobre tomar asiento junto a ellos.

Luego fueron enviados a comprar bebidas que casualmente olvidaron en su ida al supermercado el día de ayer. Le recriminaría a su madre lo expuesto que se había sentido tomando fotos de Harry junto a sus fans.

El límite llegó, finalmente, cuando Harry intentó cenar junto a su abuela y la misma le frenó con un risueño _"cariño, se supone que debes ocupar la silla junto a Louis"_.

Pudieron relajarse un poco luego del postre, cuando propusieron aquel tonto juego de mesa, aunque por supuesto, ellos eran una pareja. Estaría mintiendo descaradamente si dijera que no anhelaba con todo su ser volver a escuchar la risa de Harry en persona.

Se sentía como sumergir los pies en el mar luego de correr por la arena caliente. Vulgaridad de por medio, su necesidad por Harry debía ser llevada a extremos para comprenderse correctamente.

Optó por alejarse, priorizando lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Sin embargo, para el momento en que escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse y los suaves pasos a sus espaldas, supo que nuevamente se habían quedado solos.

"Puedes sentarte", mencionó haciendo su cuerpo a un lado para permitirle el acceso frente al hogar a leñas.

"Todos se han ido a dormir", explicó Harry encogiéndose bajo una manta.

Asintió sin emitir respuesta. Recordó aquel tiempo en que ambos se dormían frente al fuego y amanecían con una taza de chocolatada y las sonrisas de sus madres al despertarlos.

"Lou", llamó. "¿En qué momento has dejado de verme como Harry?"

La pregunta lo aturdió y nubló su visión por cortos segundos.

"Escucha, Harry, nunca dudé de ti como persona. No creo que seas de esos que olvidan quiénes son y su cabeza se llena de mierda plástica", aclaró afrontando por primera vez la mirada de Harry. "No es eso a lo que yo me refería."

"¿Entonces?", pidió mordisqueando sus labios.

"Es tan difícil de explicar", admitió. "Supongo que se sentía como ser tu fan, tú eras ese alguien a quien yo admiraba y con quien me identificaba. Ya sabes, esa persona que tiene todo tu amor y cuando dice que te ama te ilusionas porque crees que realmente te ama a ti como persona. Asimismo, muy en el fondo, sabes que jamás serás alguien en la vida de esa persona, te das cuenta que todo lo que sabes sobre ella es mínimo en comparación con quienes la conocen realmente. Y estás allí, soñando con situaciones que nunca llegarán, deseando que esta persona sepa de ti y pueda sentir un tercio de lo que tú sientes. Te vuelves alguien celoso que envidia a todo aquel que vive experiencias que tú nunca tendrás la oportunidad de experimentar."

"Lou, he vuelto deseando que me abraces y todavía no lo has hecho."

Agradeció la diplomacia de Harry al no cuestionar ni responder su patético discurso.

Mientras se inclinaba hacia el pecho de su ex amigo y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, evitó pensar en la cantidad de sentimientos que había expuesto en su monólogo. Fue más fácil de lo que creyó, el aroma, la textura y la temperatura que desprendía el cuerpo de Harry no daban lugar a ningún otro pensamiento.

Se preguntaba qué tan doloroso sería desprenderse esta vez.

**X**

Mal momento para descubrir que ama a Harry.

Realmente lo ama.

Se mantuvo engañado todo ese tiempo. Se mentía diciendo que sus sentimientos eran causados por un tonto enamoramiento.

No fue así y las diferencias eran palpables. Cuando uno se enamora el deseo suele ser pasajero, se rompe por pequeñas diferencias y falsas ilusiones de posesión. El amor, por el contrario, va más allá de la falta de juicio inducida por el enamoramiento. El amor admite la realidad, es estable y duradero.

El amor es aceptar el desencuentro, la distancia y la no correspondencia. Es renunciar a los deseos propios.

Desenamorarse de alguien no resultaba difícil. Dejar de amar era otra historia. No estaba seguro de estar listo para cargar con el peso del dolor de amar sumado al dolor de intentar dejar de amar.

La resolución lo tomó por sorpresa. Se dejó caer sobre la mullida butaca en la silenciosa sala de teatro.

"¿Lou? ¿Estás bien?"

La debilidad en sus músculos aumentó al oír el eco de la profunda voz llamando su nombre. Fue seguida por el resonar de pasos bajando escalones hasta él.

"¿Estás bien?", repitió Harry, en cuclillas a su lado. "Estabas observando el escenario y pareció que te desplomabas."

"Sí, fue solo un mareo", mintió. Se hallaba demasiado confundido como para cuestionar su presencia allí. 

"¿Estás seguro?", grandes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, pelo asomando suave por debajo de su gorro rosa.

Si tan solo supiera la razón por lo desplomado que se hallaba su interior.

"Estoy bien, me he salteado el desayuno."

"Y el almuerzo", agregó Harry viendo la hora. "Ven, iremos a comer algo."

No le diría que había obtenido un café y tostadas como desayuno ni que se hallaba en camino a conseguir su almuerzo cuando se hundió al revelar que lo amaba.

"¿Obra nueva, Lou?", quiso saber Harry luego de varias cuadras en silencio. 

Tarareó en afirmación. No le era posible pronunciar alguna de todas las palabras que flotaban en su mente.

"¿Puedo saber de qué trata?"

"Es algo simple", habló finalmente, luego de fijar su atención en cualquier cosa que no sea el perfil de Harry o sus manos aferrando el volante. "Una pequeña representación sobre compañerismo y amistad repleta de cursilería."

"James mencionó que será representada por los niños más pequeños."

Optó por voltear a observarlo. Estaba decidido a saber qué hacía Harry en el viejo teatro. James, director del lugar, había sido su profesor en aquel entonces, pero sentía que su presencia allí iba más allá de una simple visita.

"Sí", afirmó. "Hasta ahora fueron siempre los mayores quienes tenían el protagonismo. James quiso que los niños sean la principal atracción esta vez."

Harry asintió sin emitir palabra. Eso le daba lugar a soltar finalmente su duda. 

"¿Por qué estabas en el teatro?", preguntó, esperaba no haber sonado tan brusco en su demanda.

"Pasé a saludar", explicó con sus mejillas tornándose rojizas. "Sabes lo mucho que amo los teatros. No sabía que estabas allí cuando entré a la sala", justificó luciendo vulnerable.

"Fue solo curiosidad ", lo calmó encogiendo sus hombros.

Harry se removió incómodo cuando detuvo el auto frente a un semáforo en rojo.

"¿Es tuyo?", balbuceó señalando la carpeta con hojas impresas que sobresalía del morral en su regazo. Louis asintió en respuesta y aprovechó la distracción del momento para admirar sus rasgos. "¿Puedo leerlo?"

"Claro", accedió sin pensarlo, abrumado por su belleza. Era poco cortés cambiar de opinión cuando Harry ya se estiraba a tomar el escrito desde su asiento.

**X**

No eran muchos sus días libres. Por lo general, si no se hallaba realizando turnos completos en la cafetería o trabajando junto a James, se encontraba escribiendo historias que luego almacenaría en su computadora con la promesa de publicarlas algún día.

En el fondo de su cabeza sabía que debía estar buscando trabajo en una de las escuelas locales y quizá en alguna que otra alejada de su residencia.

Por el contrario, se hallaba recostado en el sofá de su sala de estar mirando fijo la pantalla del televisor sin ver nada de lo que en ella se reproducía.

"Es la quinta vez que recorres todos los canales, Louis", se quejó su hermana, sentada en el sillón individual ubicado a su derecha.

La respuesta inteligente que estaba por soltar fue frenada por su móvil vibrando entre los almohadones.

_"¿Quieres ir al bosque? H."_

"¿Quién de ustedes le dio mi número a Harry?", indagó sobresaltando a sus hermanas.

"¿Te ha enviado un mensaje, cariño?", preguntó su madre fingiendo lucir desentendida.

"Saldré", informó sin contestar y caminó hacia su habitación en busca de ropa.

Si bien los viajes en auto resultaban incómodos debido al reducido espacio y los inquietantes silencios, creía que caminar por el sendero de hojas secas era incluso peor.

Sus hombros se rozaban con cada paso que daban y volvían insuficiente a la cantidad de oxígeno que los rodeaba.

Tampoco ayudaban los recuerdos. Le bastaba una sola mirada para revivir todos los momentos que pasó junto a Harry entre aquellos árboles.

Si se concentraba podía sentir en su pecho las mismas emociones que en los viejos tiempos. La preocupación que sintió cuando un pequeño Harry tropezó al correr y lloró al ver la sangre en sus manitas, la paz producida por la suave respiración de su amigo al dormirse sobre sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello las tardes de otoño y primavera, el desahogo la vez que Harry lo condujo hasta el bosque y gritó con él hasta que su impotencia se fue con sus voces.

Más de una vez pensó en cuánto alivio podía recibir una persona sin un recordatorio de aquello que tuvo y nunca más tendrá. No se decidía sobre qué era más doloroso, si la pérdida o el recuerdo.

"Me gustó el libro, Lou."

La voz de Harry lo atrapó desprevenido, fue una soga hacia la realidad.

"¿Lo has terminado?"

"Me falta un capítulo", admitió.

"Puede disgustarte el final", opinó. "Mira si es uno de esos poco contundentes, completamente sin sentido. Quizá mueren todos."

"Lou, me ha gustado desde el comienzo."

"Insisto, espera hasta el final y luego dime tu opinión", molestó. Necesitaba más fuerza para aceptar el cumplido.

"Es una gran historia", continuó Harry, ignorando su postura.

"¿Realmente lo crees?", preguntó con seriedad deteniéndose tras Harry. 

"Eres bueno, Lou", sonrió.

"Gracias", musitó.

Tomó aire y se sentó junto a Harry en el mismo banco que solían usar en su infancia. Una amplia porción de agua circulaba frente a sus ojos.

"Te extraño, Lou", susurró. 

"Han sido largos años", reconoció entre nerviosas risas.

"No es eso lo que quiero decir", negó sentándose de lado para quedar frente a él. "Sí, te extrañé en ese entonces. Pero Lou, me refiero a que te extraño, ahora."

"Harry", suplicó, paralizado ante la humedad en la mirada verdosa.

"Siento que estamos más lejos ahora que cuando estaba en otro país."

"Cariño, no", exclamó y estiró su mano hasta apretar el hombro de Harry.

"Louis", sollozó inclinando el cuerpo hasta recostarlo sobre su pecho.

"Te extrañé y te extraño, también", aseguró, aferrando sus brazos al torso de Harry.

**X**

Si bien no era un gran fanático del paintball, podría decirse que disfrutaba de la adrenalina producida por el falso campo de batalla.

El único problema con el juego era la evocación que realizaba de aquel pequeño Harry llorando fuera del recinto cuando fue imposibilitado de entrar a causa de su edad.

Hasta el día de la fecha su accionar consistía en disipar tal pensamiento y seguir adelante. Hoy, en cambio, se dirigió casi sin darse cuenta hacia la puerta de su amigo.

La expresión sorprendida de Harry se entremezcló con su rostro somnoliento y produjo en su interior un conocido instinto protector.

"Lou", saludó sonriendo inocente.

"Hey, luces dormido", Harry miró hacia el suelo. Allí donde sus pies descalzos se retorcían mientras asentía. "Iremos al paintball, ¿vienes?"

"Oh", balbuceó notando el auto esperando por él. "C-claro. ¿Dame un minuto?", pidió.

Louis esperó por él en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó. No quería obligarlo a caminar solo hasta el vehículo ajeno.

"Chicos, este es Harry", presentó. "Harry, ellos son Liam y Niall."

"Es un placer conocerte", sonrió Liam estirando su mano en un saludo formal.

"Qué tal, hombre, es bueno tener uno más en nuestro grupo", Niall ignoró la mano de Harry en el aire y tiró de él en un inesperado abrazo. Palmeó su espalda antes de dejarlo ir.

Harry ofreció un torpe saludo que causó una mueca simpática en las facciones de sus amigos.

Cuando les contó su historia, ambos chicos se mostraron algo desconfiados y sobreprotectores. Sabía, por la sonrisa brillando en sus miradas, que acababan de ver en Harry aquel chico excepcional del que él se enamoró.

Presentarlo ante el resto de sus compañeros era un cuento diferente. Ninguno de ellos tenía el sentido común necesario para no hacer sentir a Harry incómodo.

Apenas notaron una figura de más descender desde el automóvil, sus posturas cambiaron de relajadas a listas para acosar.

"Hey, somos par ahora y podremos jugar sin turnarnos", mencionó uno de sus amigos observando a Harry con genuina diversión.

"Gran observación Mark", bromeó Louis. "Harry aquí es de mi equipo, por cierto", informó colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Harry.

"Hola", musitó Harry con timidez.

"Hey, mi hermana me obligó a pagar una entrada de cine para verte", habló uno de los seis hombres de pie frente a ellos.

"Déjalo en paz, Mike", advirtió.

"No estoy atacando todavía", se defendió alzando sus manos. "Buena actuación, dicho sea de paso."

Harry murmuró un suave " _gracias"_ que se sobrepuso a su _"muevan sus culos y demos comienzo a esto"._

Louis contó la cantidad de adversarios que quedaban en pie. Una rápida mirada al campo le bastó para saber que Niall se hallaba oculto y todavía sin marcas de pintura en su traje.

Tenían una ventaja de cuatro hombres contra dos. Desde su lugar tras una abultada lomada pudo distinguir a Mike apuntando hacia los dos cuerpos intentando refugiarse delante de él. Simón y Harry. 

Simón centró su atención en Mark, escondido vagamente a pocos metros de distancia, y disparó, ajeno al arma de Mike apuntando hacia ellos.

No lo pensó y tiró del traje de Harry hacia abajo. Forzó su cuerpo contra el suelo antes de cubrirlo con el suyo.

El gruñido de Simón le confirmó la puntería de Mike y luego sintió en su cadera las dos bolas de pintura que lo dejaban fuera de juego.

"No festejes tanto, Mike", gritó. "Harry está con vida y Niall también", informó triunfal y rio cuando escuchó el disparo de Niall y la protesta de Mike.

Harry medio reía, medio se quejaba, todavía recostado bajo su peso.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó estirándose a quitar la máscara del rostro de Harry.

"Sí", asintió y fracasó en intentar despejar su pelo con los guantes puestos.

"Espera", lo detuvo y alzó su mano libre para correr los mechones salidos de lugar. Sus dedos se congelaron sobre el cabello de Harry, permaneciendo allí más tiempo del debido mientras sus ojos se devolvían indescifrables miradas. "Eh, listo", tosió alejándose del contacto.

Se puso de pie en pocos movimientos y ofreció su mano a Harry mientras pensaba en un escape para salir de aquella circunstancia.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado, para su suerte. Simón sonó su garganta tras ellos haciéndose notar.

Quizá no tenía tanta suerte como pensaba.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Louis?"

"¿Me esperas junto a Niall y Liam?", pidió con suavidad y sonrió ante el asentimiento de Harry.

"Entonces...", continuó Simón. "...Harry."

"¿Qué hay con él?", preguntó a la defensiva luego de voltear a corroborar que su amigo haya llegado seguro a su destino.

"Eso es lo que me estoy preguntando yo. ¿Qué hay entre ustedes, Louis?"

"Somos amigos", explicó. "Lo conozco desde que éramos niños."

"Louis", se quejó con sarcasmo. "No dudaste en elegir a quién cubrir entre él y yo."

Simón era indiscutiblemente guapo y Louis se había sorprendido cuando hace dos años atrás el hombre había mostrado interés en él. Intentaba concretar su relación desde entonces.

"Simón...", inició, pero se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir.

"¿Es él la razón por la cual nunca accediste a estar conmigo?", preguntó y brindó un tiempo considerable para la respuesta que nunca obtuvo. "Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. ¿Debo entender que seguirás aguardando por él cuando vuelva a irse?"

"Lo siento", musitó molesto por la insinuación de saber cuáles eran los hechos.

Se alejó en dirección a los tres chicos esperando por él y sujetó la cintura de Harry al llegar junto a ellos.

"¿Vamos?", preguntó, simulando no haber notado el estremecimiento en el cuerpo que se hallaba aferrando.

No se sorprendió cuando Liam no ocupó su habitual lugar y lo obligó a tomar asiento junto a Harry en la parte trasera.

"¿Qué quería Simón, Tommo?", preguntó Niall mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

"Aclarar algunas cosas", mencionó sin demasiada importancia.

"¿Te invitó a salir nuevamente?", insistió, listo para seguir hablando sin dejarlo responder. "Simón ha estado atrás de Louis desde hace tiempo", contó sin que nadie le pidiera. Se dirigía completamente a Harry.

"Oh", susurró Harry girando a observarlo. 

"Louis nunca le correspondió", prosiguió Niall, picardía brillando en su mirada.

"Siempre admiré tu capacidad para contar anécdotas que a nadie le importan, Niall", fracasó en sonar inteligente. "Él no me interesa de esa forma", aclaró sin saber por qué, su voz suavizada al hablar hacia Harry.

"¿Hay alguien que te interese de esa forma, Lou?", preguntó Niall con fingida inocencia.

"No te ilusiones, Ni, tampoco pienso en ti de esa forma."

Niall se reía mientras Liam subía el volumen de la radio dando por finalizado el acoso de su supuesto amigo.

Harry había girado el rostro una vez más para recostar su frente contra el empañado vidrio de la ventanilla.

Retorció entre los dedos el material de su campera intentando retener el impulso de estirar su mano y acariciar la piel en la nuca de Harry.

**X**

De todo lo que extrañaba en su vida, se encontraba en condiciones de afirmar que la escena transcurriendo frente a sus ojos era lo único que añoraba hasta el punto del dolor.

Harry se hallaba acurrucado en su sillón y Louis jamás creyó posible que alguien luciera sacado de un catálogo incluso vistiendo medias, pantalones deportivos, una simple camiseta gastada y un gorro de lana.

La tercer película que veían en la noche estaba llegando a su fin, dejaron de prestarle real atención luego de la primera media hora de historia.

Estaba seguro de no querer terminar la noche, reacio a dar por finalizada la intimidad que habían logrado en las últimas horas. Lo que no sabía era si Harry permanecía allí por cortesía o no quería irse.

"Te estás durmiendo", marcó risueño, señalando los entrecerrados ojos de Harry.

"No", intentó negar. "Solo estoy relajado."

"Lo que tú digas, nene."

"Hey", protestó, "Que tenga sueño no significa que me esté por dormir en tu sala de estar."

"Oh, ¿quieres que te prepare el cuarto de invitados?", continuó ironizando, disfrutando del poco temible gesto desafiante en el rostro de su amigo.

"¡Ni siquiera tienes uno!", contraatacó entre risas e intentó golpearlo.

Comenzó como querer detener el golpe, pero sin pensarlo terminó tirando de la muñeca de Harry hacia abajo y forzando su cuerpo a quedar recostado sobre sus piernas.

"Hola", saludó sin atreverse a soltar su agarre en la mano ajena.

"Hey", sonrió Harry.

Le gustaría poder decir que estaban influenciados por la graduación alcohólica en sus venas. No podía, sin embargo, dado que cuando fueron por las cervezas vieron aquellos jugos de uva que consumían de niños y no fueron capaces de evitar beberlos.

"Tienes la boca violeta", observó levantando su mano libre para presionar la mejilla de Harry.

"Debemos comprar más jugo para tus hermanas."

"Mamá lo hará", se encogió de hombros. Estaba demasiado concentrado en evitar que uno de sus dedos descienda hasta los labios violáceos.

"Lou", llamó Harry, sin rastros de diversión. "No le respondiste a Niall hoy."

"¿Qué cosa, cariño?"

"¿Estás interesado en alguien?", preguntó, ampliando sus ojos con inseguridad.

"Oh, eso", quitó el gorro de Harry para disfrutar la sensación de suavidad producida por sus rizos al entrar en contacto con su mano. "Quizá."

"Quizá", repitió.

"¿Algo más que desees saber antes de dormirte?", se mofó al notar los ojos de Harry cerrados mientras tiraba de su cabello en forma delicada.

"No me dormiré", perseveró. "Quiero quedarme aquí."

"Me encantaría, dulzura, pero realmente no tengo un cuarto de invitados", esperaba no equivocarse con la somnolencia de Harry, rogaba que el chico no recordara con claridad la forma en la que lo estaba llamando.

"No, Lou, me quiero quedar acá", explicó. "En casa."

"Harry, estás fuera de ti mismo ahora. Deberías ir a tu hogar y dormir antes de perder el juicio por completo."

"No estoy confundido por el sueño, Lou", se defendió.

"Está bien", cedió. No dudaba de la falta de razonamiento producto del adormecimiento. Tenía que ser eso, no podía ser otra cosa.

Harry no volvió a intentar remarcar su punto. Se quedó allí, observando su rostro mientras él se deleitaba con la sedosidad de su mejilla.

Tomó el mentón de Harry entre sus dedos pulgar e indicie y acomodó su cara de forma que pudo bajar hasta él y besar el punto donde debería estar su hoyuelo.

"Ve a la cama, bebé, hablaremos mañana."

**X**

"Hola."

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe y los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron ante la sorpresa del inesperado peso posándose sobre ellos.

Harry le devolvió la mirada, recostado de lado sobre su estómago.

"Hey, hola", levantó su brazo y lo colocó entre el césped y su cabeza. Creó así un mejor ángulo para poder observar el rostro de Harry.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos acostados de esta forma?"

Si se lo proponía, sería capaz de rebuscar en su mente todas y cada una de las veces en las que el cuerpo de Harry yacía relajado sobre el suyo.

"Prefiero no recordar las ocasiones en las que fui utilizado como un mueble."

"Siempre me enamoró tu romanticismo", su sonrisa contradiciendo su ironía.

"¿Harry Styles siendo irónico? La fama te ha cambiado", suspiró en forma dramática, fingiendo decepción.

"Aprendí del mejor", musitó Harry con menos fuerza en su tono burlesco que antes.

Buscó en sus ojos, pero fracasó en intentar hallar qué era aquello que había suplantado al humor inicial.

Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y despeinó el cabello de Harry con su mano libre. Consiguió aliviarse al ver la tierna mueca que surcó sus facciones cuando arrugó la nariz en respuesta al contacto recibido.

"Terminé tu historia", dijo Harry agitando el montón de hojas en su dirección.

Lo tomó y miró el título de la carpeta. Estudió su contenido como si no hubiese sido él la persona que lo escribió.

"¿Entonces?", quiso saber mientras pensaba en cómo se sentiría leer aquellas palabras encuadernadas en sólidas cubiertas.

"Ya te lo había dicho, pienso que es magnífica."

 _"¿Magnífica? ",_ replicó. "Disculpe mi descortesía, Mr. Styles, si sabía de tales formalidades no lo recibía en el patio trasero de mi vivienda."

"¿Por qué eres así?", protestó intentando sonar serio mientras se reía. "Tienes un gran talento, Lou."

Se lo quedó mirando y con sus labios formuló un " _gracias"_ sin sonido.

"Eres increíble, Louis."

Gruñó pretendiendo sonar arisco mientras se incorporaba y dejaba la cabeza de Harry recostada en su regazo.

"Detente", pidió tapando la cara de Harry con los papeles.

"Era un gran final", insistió, apartando la carpeta.

"¿Cuánto te ha pagado mi madre?", bromeó, intentando cubrir nuevamente su rostro, esta vez con sus manos.

Harry lo frenó sosteniendo sus muñecas y apartándolas del espacio que los separaba.

"Eres imposible."

"Tú sí eres increíble", confesó, alcanzando a percibir el destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Harry.

"¿Crees que soy increíble?"

"Y muy hermoso", prosiguió sin pensar. "Muy, muy hermoso."

Fue una coincidencia, razonó. Él se agachaba a besar la punta de la nariz de Harry como solía hacerlo en su infancia y este último inclinaba su cuello hacia arriba para cambiar su punto de visión. Ninguno de los dos esperó que sus labios se tocaran ni que la sensación los mantuviera sosteniendo la posición en lugar de alejarse uno del otro.

Pasó más de una noche imaginando cómo sería besar a Harry, cómo podría suceder su primer beso. Jamás creyó que se daría por un error con ambos en el peor momento de su amistad y sin una relación amorosa posible de suceder.

Se le ocurrió que vivir con la incertidumbre era menos preocupante que saber el cúmulo de sensaciones positivas que producía la textura de la boca de Harry sobre la suya y no poder volver a sentirlas en absoluto.

El impulso de visualizar los labios que acababa de besar lo obligó a separarse. Su alejamiento ofrecía también una distracción a sus pensamientos.

Había besado a Harry y no opacaría la felicidad en su interior con ningún sentimiento cargado de angustia.

Negó con la cabeza cuando vio que la boca que se hallaba mirando se abría con intención de decir algo sobre lo sucedido.

"Me pregunto, Lou", modificó Harry su oración, respetando su postura. "¿A cuántas personas les mostraste tu escrito?"

"No muchas", admitió mientras invertía la posición de sus manos y agarraba él las de Harry entre las suyas.

"¿Fue una única respuesta negativa la que recibiste antes de decidir no intentarlo en otro lugar?"

Se preguntó qué era lo que sucedía entre los dos, tumbados allí en su patio, hablando de todo pero sin decirse nada.

Quiso empezar de nuevo y proponer hablar sobre lo sucedido entre ellos.

"Quizá", sonrió. "Hablamos mucho de mí, sin embargo, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Se tranquilizó reflexionando en todo el tiempo que tenían por delante para conversar sobre dónde estaban parados en su vínculo.

"Hace tiempo que tengo esta idea", comenzó. "Pero no me animaba a decidirme hasta hace poco."

"¿De qué se trata, pequeño misterioso?", se maldijo apenas pronunció el ridículo apodo.

"Quiero volver al teatro, me he dado cuenta que la adrenalina otorgada por los escenarios no se compara con estar detrás de una cámara."

"Oh", musitó, incapaz de formular algo más.

"Está este director, me ofreció un papel en una de sus producciones y creo que quiero aceptarlo."

"Oh", repitió, cayendo de forma brusca de su nube de irrealidad.

Un horrible déjà vu le arrebató la felicidad.

Harry no pertenecía a su realidad, ellos no tenían tiempo ni relaciones sobre las que hablar. Intentó recordar en qué momento de los últimos minutos dejó caer su muralla.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de Harry como respuesta.

"Eso es simplemente genial", sentenció desarmando la unión de sus manos.

Se apoyó en el suelo y levantó sus piernas con suavidad. Aquello obligaba a Harry a despegarse de él y le permitía levantarse.

"Lou", llamó Harry, confundido desde su sitio en el pasto.

"Dile que sí, Harry."

Caminó hacia el interior de su casa sin mirar atrás. Se insultó a sí mismo por haber olvidado que su vida y la de su ex mejor amigo transcurrían en continentes diferentes.

**X**

Louis no esperaba ver a Harry sentado sobre el escenario del teatro.

Llevaba dos semanas sin verlo. La primera había ignorado todos los mensajes recibidos, la segunda no supo absolutamente nada de él.

Por eso, cuando ingresó a la solitaria sala, lo último que esperaba era toparse con la reconocida figura ante él.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se tensó al verlo. Luego encogió su espalda en un intento de protección.

"Lo siento, el chico de la boletería dijo que no habría nadie", se disculpó Harry. 

Descendió los escalones que los separaban y llegó frente a Harry cuando este amagaba a saltar para irse.

"Está bien, puedes quedarte."

"No sabía que estarías aquí", se defendió mientras giraba su rostro para el lado contrario del único reflector encendido.

"Lo sé", calmó, buscando dar con la verdosa mirada, "No tenía pensado estar aquí hoy, pero mi turno en el café fue cambiado y decidí pasar a supervisar algunas cosas. Harry", llamó siguiendo el movimiento de su puño al fregar debajo de su ojo con fallido disimulo. "¿estás llorando?"

Harry negó con énfasis. Parecía más un tic nervioso que una negación.

"Hey", avanzó, llegando a enderezar la postura de Harry. "¿Qué sucede?"

Harry negó una vez más y se deshizo de su agarre. Limpió el agua en sus ojos antes de devolverle la mirada.

Louis contuvo el aire. Fue imposibilitado de inhalar al visualizar la tristeza en las facciones del hombre que amaba.

"¿Por qué me odias, Lou?", preguntó finalmente.

La ironía de aquella frase lo dejó sin habla, balbuceaba en el aire con ninguna posibilidad de dar una respuesta.

"Quiero decir, ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a odiarme? ¿Fue algo que hice?", siguió Harry. 

El entendimiento lo sacudió con fuerza. Ser la razón de las lágrimas de Harry era más doloroso que un puñetazo en la nariz y él fue receptor de varios durante su época escolar.

"Harry, cariño", arrulló colocando su cuerpo entre las piernas abiertas de Harry. "¿Qué te hace pensar que yo siento odio por ti?"

"Apenas llegué me dijiste que me ignorarías hasta que me fuera. Me has tratado como si no significara nada para ti, has dado a entender que soy de esos que prefieren la fama antes que lo realmente valioso en su vida y cuando comenzabas a ser de nuevo tú mismo, volviste a ignorarme", balbuceó con la voz nasal producto del llanto.

"Lo siento tanto, bebé", se disculpó, despejando los mechones de cabello que se adherían a la enrojecida piel de Harry. "Soy el mismo inútil de siempre. Pero hay algo en lo que estás confundido. La razón de mi comportamiento no es odio, al contrario, es amor."

Harry tragó antes de replicar y se detuvo a estudiarlo durante cortos segundos.

"¿Me amas?", se atrevió a interrogar y lamió su labio inferior al finalizar la consulta.

Inspiró hondo, rozó la mejilla de Harry con sus dedos y luego bajó hasta posar su pulgar debajo del enrojecido labio.

"Más de lo que me gustaría", reconoció, delineando la mandíbula de Harry en un movimiento de ida y vuelta.

"No entiendo."

"No sé qué sentir, mi amor, te amo tanto que no soy capaz de sacarte de mi vida. Asimismo, el dolor es tan pesado que me obliga a construir ciertos muros."

Se inclinó a besar una gota de agua resbalando por la húmeda mejilla y sintió deleite ante el contacto con su piel. 

"Verás", prosiguió. "No puedo dejarte porque eres parte de mi identidad, pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta contigo. Lo que me queda es asumir que nuestras vidas no fueron destinadas a suceder en forma conjunta y lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí, tomando lo poco que tú me des y aceptando todo aquello que realices aunque muchas veces rompa mi corazón." Harry parpadeó confundido y entrecerró sus ojos en una mueca poco expresiva. "No te burles de mí, el drama forma parte de mi trabajo."

"No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho estos días." 

"¿Qué no escuché?"

"Lou, ésta es mi vida y éste es mi hogar. Mi tiempo fuera de aquí comenzó siendo asombroso y supongo que continuó bastante bien, pero todo se sentía ajeno a mí. Faltaba aquello que me hiciera sentir como en casa, que me recuerde quién soy. Me siento más actor en tu habitación que en cualquier pantalla de cine. Eres alguien en mi vida, Lou, no estoy completo si tú me faltas, no importa cuántas personas más conozca en la vida."

"Amor", pronunció degustando la denominación. "Estoy aquí, tú estás allí. No quiero dejar a mamá y las niñas solas y tú no quieres dejar lo que amas."

"Te amo también, Lou."

"Harry", sonrió. "Vives de lo que te gusta. Lo nuestro seguirá acá para cuando deba ser."

"Acepté el papel que me ofrecieron para la obra de teatro que te mencioné", contó.

"Me alegro mucho por ti, cariño."

"Tampoco me tomaste en serio cuando te dije que quería quedarme. El trabajo es en Londres, Lou."

"¿Te quedarás en Inglaterra?"

"No tengo intenciones de irme."

"Harry", pronunció, inseguro sobre qué intentaba decir.

"¿Me estás escuchando ahora, Lou? Porque hay algo importante que debo decirte", Louis asintió entumecido. Estaba preocupado por la repentina duda empleada en el tono. "Envié tu libro a una editorial, me llamaron diciendo que estaban interesados en publicarlo y les pasé tu número, dijeron que se comunicarían contigo el lunes a primera hora. L-lo siento si..."

"Harry", interrumpió, aferrando su rostro con ambas manos. "Te amo, eres lo único que necesito para que todo lo demás se sienta completamente bien y no se derrumbe sobre mí."

"¿No estás enojado?"

"Claro que no, amor, eres increíble."

"¿Me quieres, entonces?"

"Te amo, Harry", corrigió. "No importa si debemos permanecer distanciados o si las cosas no ocurren de la forma en que lo deseamos, yo siempre voy a amarte. De eso se trata el afecto, poder ver a los ojos de alguien y sentir como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado."

Harry rodeó su cuello y pegó sus frentes. Louis no le permitió hablar, apenas lo vio separar los labios se inclinó hacia él y lo silenció con su propia boca. 


End file.
